Uchiha's Demon Child
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: They have a child. She is a great person and even better ninja. Yaoi SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Karesu: Hello and this is one of my first Naruto fics. The idea just struck me so I had to do it! And of course I had to put Yaoi in it because that is the way I am! Anyway that is about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! I wish I did!

Uchiha's demon child: Chapter one

Nenji walked up to the current Hokage and nodded respectfully. "Hello. I have the report from the exam. Team3 was the first one to arrive." She nodded and looked out of the window with a small smile.

"Remind me who is in that group again." She said. She already knew, quite well really, but she was making sure her memories weren't playing tricks on her.

"Uchiha Emorik, Kindra Nensu, and Banja Miori." He replied, the Hokage smirked at that.

"I figured as much. Sasuke's daughter is it not? Yes of course they would be first, she is one of the best we have had, we can't forget her other bloodline as well." Nenji hid it but he would have other wise looked confused by the comment.

"You never told us of her mother. You had told everyone that she died giving the child birth. So none of us but you know her other bloodline Hokage-san." He pointed out and she laughed.

"I will ask you this. Who is the instructor for that group? Who has taught them practical everything they know?" He thought about that for a moment.

"Naruto." He put simply, wondering what the blonde had to do with any of this. She nodded and smirked evilly, it was a bit scary to see. "And I might point out that he seems to favor the Uchiha girl. A bit protective I might add. I don't see why she is progressing rapidly and she is as stubborn as her father." He continued flatly.

"She is one of a kind I will tell you that much. I bet if you thought about it you would understand who her mother really is." Then she shooed Nenji out of her office so she could get the rest of her work done, it was already getting dark and she still had to figure out how she was going to do a lot of the stuff she needed to do. She sighed and dived into the stack of paperwork that only seemed to getting bigger and never any smaller.

11111 With Emorik 11111

She walked up to her house, carrying herself like she was someone, not just another person in the crowd. Her waist length hair had three colors in it: Black, blonde and silver. It was in a loose braid and her forehead protector was not on her head but wrapped around her arm. Her eyes mirrored Sasuke's, also having the ability to use that oh so special ability.

Her outfit was strange to say the least. She wore a long sleeved black top with silver designs that to some extent formed a spiral and khaki pants that were very loose and had many pockets in them, random scrolls and weapons were in them.

While she walked Banja Miori walked beside her. They were rivals, much as Naruto and Sasuke were at a younger age. The boy had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore his forehead protector as a headband, like it was supposed to be worn and had a brown shirt and black pants.

"Hello Miori." She said coolly to her teammate who scowled at her. That is how she always was, well not really, she could be serious then hyper within the time of a few moment.

"Uchiha." He said back with venom dripping off his voice. "I want to prove to you that you aren't as high and mighty as everyone thinks you are! Plus your mother died when she had you! Your father must be emotionless because he doesn't even care that she died!" He spat. This caused her to laugh dryly.

"This whole village is full of idiots." She smirked. "They cant tell to difference between me being the daughter of their oh so famed Uchiha boy, and me being the daughter of the one they had shunned all of their lives in fear and rejection. Im from both of the worlds and only a few know that." She said in a monotone voice and soon she was gone with almost, if not at all, inhuman speed. Miori was left to ponder what she meant by that.

She walked to the Uchiha manor briskly and effortlessly ignored and skipped over the many traps that were set around the mansion. At one point in time it took her a while to go through them but now she merely ignored their being there.

She entered the main room and smiled once she saw her father Sasuke sitting there reading something. He looked over at her in amusement. "I see you finished your exam." He smirked at her.

She laughed again. "Was there any reason for you to think I wouldn't? It was easy, we were the first ones there and we were allowed to come home early." She jumped up and down hyper all of a sudden. "It was fun as well! I had such a good time." Sasuke chuckled at that.

"Emorik, only you would have a good time in the forest of death." He laughed. "I will have to tell your mother when she comes home. You get that from your mother you know."

She shook her head at him. "You know he hates it when you call him that. Technically the fox is my mother but that doesn't matter. I love both of my fathers." Naruto came behind the teenaged girl.

"I would hope you love us!" he laughed. The years have been good to both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's hair was longer but still a mess and his blue eyes looked a lot more calm, even though he had his moments of energy. Sasuke was now a high ranking Anbu but that fact wasn't a big factor anymore, sense having a child for all of those years lessened his work by a lot. His black hair was short but as spiked as it normally was. They still looked young for their age.

"Oh there you are! You heard we came in first! It was so cool! I've never felt happier. Maybe I will be a high ranking ninja like you and Father!" She squealed in delight.

"There isn't a maybe about it Emo-chan! Your already one of the best and I can see you climbing the ranks easily from here on out. Well you must be tired so I would be thinking it would be best if you went to bed." She nodded and went off into one of the many halls that the manor had.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her go until she was out of sight.

"I can't believe how old she has gotten. It seems like only yesterday that she was baby in my arms. Now she is growing up quickly. Reminds me of us at a younger age." Naruto said going over to his lover and wrapping his arms around him.

"Were not that old Naru. You have to remember that we were young when you had Emorik. Plus the demon hurried the delivery and it took 9 days rather then 9 months." Sasuke said leaning back into Naruto.

"I know love. I know." He sighed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well that was my attempt at a Naruto fic and as of now you have to tell me if you want me to continue it.

Read? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Karesu: Whoa...I rally wasn't expecting that. I have reviewers! This makes me feel happy. Thanks for all the inspiration guys!

Romemarykiss: This sounds so cool, I can't wait for the next chapter:P

Karesu: You were my first review and I thank you for it! Don't worry I will try to update all the time. Im on summer break!

Nakora-chan: CUTE! I love it! I wonder when the rest of the village will find out about Emo-  
chan's heritage, and what they will think of Naru-chan and Sasu-chan's relationship.

WAHH! IT'S TOO CUTE! I CAN'T STAND IT! Breath... Breath... IT'S WONDERFUL! I love SasuNaru! This is the greatest couple made! WAHH!

Okay... critique: A little bit more description and the length is adequate but some people (like me) would like a bit more, if that's alright. Overall, it's great for an attempt at a Naruto fic.

Update soon; I'd love to find out what's in the next chap if you are doing one.

Karesu: Thanks! Your way to nice. I agree with you about the SasuNaru pairing being the best! I will keep writing if yo keep reviewing! And I will try my best in this chapter to be more descriptive and all.

Naaja: Nice story! could u tell us how the pregnancy occurred? and where'd that silver hair came from anyway?

Karesu: I will try to clarify that in this chapter.

kijo kasumi: OO..OO..OO..OO I'll stop giving you the puppy dog eyes if yu updated soon. OO

Karesu: How could I ignore that? Of course I will update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

'_Dreams'_

'thoughts'

"Talking"

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 2

_It was dark, surrounding the figure that stood there, a light breeze hitting his face. Blonde hair moved with the wind, eyes searching for something that could hurt him. Then it came._

_A figure that looked human but had long silver hair and tail, wrapped in something that looked like a white dress in the end. Golden eyes gleamed at the boy as she drew closer to him stopping short ears twitching as she looked at him._

"_How is my child?" She asked him and he smiled a bit. Indeed this was the demon fox, but no one had told them in their haste that the fox was a girl. That may have been contributed that no one knew but him._

"_Emorik? She is fine." He said simply not to anger her. This is why she was able to live, because of the creature inside of him. Because the fox was a girl inside of a males body, it still had the same effect as if he was a girl when he was with Sasuke. Well it was a bit more complicated then that, for the fact that sense it was more or less a demon's delivery it took 9 weeks instead of 9 months like it normally did. Emo-chan's real mother had contributed to that bit of silver hair that was twined with the other colors._

"_It is good to hear. I could sense happiness seeping from her today, do you know why?" The smooth voice interrupted his thinking. _

"_She has just once again proven that her team is the best that they have to offer." He said. For once the creature smiled softly, proud of her child as she always was. She might not always get to see her, only from Naruto's memories but she prided herself in the child anyway._

"_She should be anyway, with all three bloodlines mixed into one. She has the Uchiha's power, and some of my own. We can't forget that fact." Naruto looked interested at that comment._

"_What do you mean some of your own? I didn't think she had any of those powers." He said. Okay to be talking to the demon in his dreams was interesting in itself, but for her to really say something of importance like that was amazing!_

"_Yes, once she realizes it she can use some of my powers, even draw on me for strength. Now don't go telling her this, she has to learn of this on her own. You will just be pestering the poor child with an extra burden if you say anything." _

_Naruto nodded and way about to say more when he was jerked awake swiftly._

Emorik was sleeping peacefully when she detected someone coming closer to her room. Shrugging it off as one of her fathers she looked at the time. 3am. With that in mind she looked around, once again noticing the presence.

She looked up just in time to see a cloaking figure, with what seemed to be clouds outlined in red. She got up, grabbing her kunai but looked calm.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice like ice as she spoke. Red eyes landed on her but she refused to show fear to anyone.

"You must be his child. I am your uncle little one." He said, tone a bit softer the hers but not by much. She glared daggers at him.

"I am sorry to say this but that is impossible! My father dose not have a brother! Neither dose my dad!" She growled and he looked mildly surprised, then smirked.

"Both parents are male? That is interesting. How did they conceive you then? Or are you not an Uchiha?" She refused to respond but instead took a moment before she said anything else.

"What is your name and what do you want here?" She once again stared at him showing no fear or anger.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I am Sasuke's older brother. And my reasons are my own." Her grip tightened on the blade.

'This can't be! He's lying! Didn't father kill him?' She asked herself. Just then Sasuke and Naruto ran into her room, Sasuke gave a low growl at the sight. There was his daughter Emorik sitting on her bed in loose black pants and a large tan shirt, holding a weapon and his brother standing in the middle of the girls room. The room itself was ordinary, a bed that Emo-chan had previously been sleeping on, a dark blue carpet. Wooden dresser, mirror. The normal stuff.

He tried to hold his surprise and he walked closer. "Itachi." he growled and he looked over to his younger brother with a evil grin.

"So you have decided to join us have you Sasuke? I have to say this to you anyway. Congratulations on the child. But you won't being seeing much of her anymore." The cold voice cut through.

Naruto ran over to Emorik who at this point was very confuse as to what was going on. "Emo-chan are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded her head, eyes never leaving her uncle.

"What do you mean by that?" And before any of them could so anything a jujitsu hit them full force and the last thing that they heard was the screaming of Emorik.

"Father! Dad! Help me! Don't let him take me!" she screamed not being able to fight him off.

"_Daddy! Higher daddy!" A young Emorik squealed as she was being pushed on a swing by Sasuke. He smiled lightly and continued to push her, Naruto was laughing and sitting on a blanket they had brought for their picnic. _

"_Emo-chan Sasuke come on all the foods out!" Naruto called and Sasuke picked up his daughter and carried her over to where his lover was. _

"_Yay!" She said and started to eat a rice ball that was there, much to the amusement to the two males. Naruto pulled Emorik into his lap and the rest of the day was spent pleasantly._

Sasuke woke with a start, fining himself on the floor of Emorik's room. He bit his lip when he thought about what happened. This only fueled his hate and anger that he had for his brother.

He looked over at Naruto who was still asleep and he looked peaceful at that moment, he wondered what he was thinking about.

"_Naruto I love you." Sasuke said with a smile, kissing his lover gently before pulling back._

"_I love you too Sasuke. It's going to be hard to raise this child but we can do to together_

_so it should be fine right?" He asked a bit nervously, snuggling into the loose embrace Sasuke had him in._

"_Don't worry love. We will take care of this child because it is ours. The child isn't even born yet and I know it will amount to great things. All we can do is cheer it on and help the best we can."_

Naruto soon woke-up as well and looked over at Sasuke. "Please tell me some good news. Tell me that what just happened was all a dream." He asked in a hopeless tone.

"If I told you that I would be lying to you Naruto. I wish I could though." Fire flashed behind his eyes a sign that he was beyond mad and would kill anyone in his way.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry about all the dreams in this chapter! I just wanted them there I guess... anyway if you want me to update remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!

Read? Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Karesu: I must really like this story. I mean I am updating like crazy here! Man some people are really nice and reviewing to me as well!

Lost Ninja #1: I would have reviewed yesterday but my stupid Internet was being to slow to even open the review window oy.  
But anyway! Update soon! I wanna know what is gonna happen! Please don't let me to suffer!...yeah lol

Karesu: Well im glad your reading it at the least! Thanks for the support!

Nakora-chan: NO! How could you do this to Emo-chan? I love the flashback scenes but they seem kinda odd, but they're so CUTE! WAHH! There is no way that it could get any cuter!

I don't have much to comment on in this chapter, but update soon! I want to see what Itachi (One of my favorite characters) does with Emo-chan! SasuNaru and Itachi are COOL!

Karesu: Not to be rude to the other people who review me you are the one who really makes me want to write! I love your happy ways and the criticism is great. Me loves you!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 3

"We need to see the Hokage now!" Sasuke demanded. The ninja nodded and went inside her office quickly, mortified of Sasuke in his current state. Not to say that the Uchiha wasn't scary normally, just not like this. He soon came back out and told them that she would see them now. Sasuke dragged Naruto forcefully into the room glaring at the woman.

"Hello Sasuke. Im expecting that this isn't a friendly visit. Oh I see Naruto is with you, is Emorik sick again?" She asked. She asked that because sense the girl was who she was they didn't want the entire village knowing.

"If only it was that." Naruto muttered and looked at the ground eyes a bit shinier then normal. Now she looked concerned.

"What's wrong you two? Usually you aren't this bad. You look like your world just got snatched away from you." He observed and Sasuke looked at her finally talking.

"I don't care if they know, I just want Emorik back. My... Itachi came and stole her away from us. I don't know exactly why he did but she is gone and I wasn't ready for it so I couldn't stop him." A few tears fell from his eyes as he said this, making Naruto put his arms around him lightly.

"It wasn't your fault Sasuke. It was my fault as well, I should have stopped him." Naruto put in trying to calm his lover. The Hokage sighed at the news.

"Itachi you say? This dose not sound good. What do you think he is planning on doing to her?" she asked looking at the ceiling of the office.

"Well she's really good at practically everything... Oh go... it's my ultimate punishment." Sasuke said finally breaking down, crying into Naruto's chest. The Hokage looked confused by that.

"What do you mean Sasuke." She asked not really liking the fact he was keeping things from her. Naruto looked gravely at her and responded to the question for he knew what Sasuke was talking about when he said that.

"He means that Itachi is going to train her to become very powerful and to one day come back and kill her father. Bending her soul in a sorts. I don't really know if he can but he can sure as hell try. That poor girl is going to have a hard time on her hands." The blonde responded sounding very convincing because he had become wiser over the years.

"Well then it's a problem of getting to her before she thinks that we are the enemy. He will taint the child if he gets a chance to do so." She said and looked over at Sasuke who was clinging to Naruto at that moment. "Its late. Come back tomorrow and I will have thought of something. For now get some sleep."

Naruto carried Sasuke's limp body and thought and prayed for his child's life. It was his wish that they would find her and kill Itachi once and for all. This may or may not happen.

11111 With Emorik11111

"What is your name child." Itachi said leering at her. He had taken her into the forest and they were now in a small clearing.

"Uchiha Emorik." She stated simply and glared at him. She had found out the hard way that Itachi was much stronger and had no mercy on her because of her age or gender, now having the bruises to prove the struggle.

"Good. And who are your parents?" He asked. He was actually interested in the answer, hearing that bother parents seemed to be male.

"Sasuke and Naruto." She stated simply looking at the forest floor, not wanting to face her uncle at the moment.

"How can that be? They are both male! You are lying to me aren't you?" He glared at her and got ready to attack her again. She flinched at that.

"The fox demon inside my dad is female so he became pregnant with me!" She almost yelled at the Uchiha male that was beside her.

"Hmm, thus the contribution of silver in your hair. Natural coloring..." He grumbled to himself absorbing this new information.

111Back with Naruto and Sasuke111

Naruto was sitting on the couch wondering what he was going to do. Sasuke was in their bedroom sleeping trying to get away from the world at large, Naruto wished he had that same comfort.

"How is my favorite... Oh Naruto where is Emorik?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in the door. He was older but didn't really look it, he still acted the same and the copy of his favorite book was ever at his side. They had chosen him to be Emorik's godfather.

He looked blankly at his old teacher with a sad smile.

"Kakashi... She got abducted..." Before he could say anymore the older ninja jumped to his own conclusions and started to ramble.

"By her friends? Ah to be young again. People always wanting you around. The love you receive! Unless it was boy, then I should drag her back right now..." He went on like this for a while.

"Kakashi." Naruto tried. No change.

"Kakashi." He tried a little bit louder. Still no difference.

"KAKASHI!" He finally shushed much to the blonde relief. He already had a headache, hearing the fox always blaming him for the capture of her daughter and asking when they could go look for her.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked confused as to why the other was being so loud.

"It wasn't her friends or a boy. It was Sasuke's brother Itachi." This caught the silver-haired mans full attention. He thought about it for a moment and scowled deeply. "That is what me and Sasuke thought about it as well." He said dryly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Okay how was that? I liked this chapter but that isn't the point really. Anyway thanks to all that take their time to read this!

Read? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Karesu: I cant believe how popular I am! It makes me feel loved. Anyway Im really sorry that Im kind of being mean to Emo-chan, but you have to admit that it makes for a better plot! At this point in time im really considering about making Emorik evil, but I might not. Anyway I have been updating like crazy! That may not last, depending on how many reviews I get.

Thanks to all that support me and review to me! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 4

"Well that is distasteful. Itachi just came and stole your daughter and Sasuke is thinking that it is so his death would be the most painful that it can?" Kakashi reviewed after hearing Naruto explain it all.

"Yeah well, that is how it is and me and Sasuke can't really do anything about it. We are asking the Hokage about it." He shrugged taking a sip of his tea.

"Why don't you ask the fox?" Kakashi said and the blonde rolled his eyes at that.

"How would she know?" He asked a bit amused by the idea and his old teacher glared at him so he payed attention to him.

"Well, she has something that enables her to know where her kit's are. Sense in a way Emorik is one of her kit's then she should know at all times where your daughter is. It might take a while, but you would still know where she was." He said simply.

"Naruto, you have to do it." A voice behind them said, there was Sasuke. He had finally gotten up but he still looked like a wreck.

"Well Sasuke it's a painful process and it takes at the minimum a year to complete sense Emorik is human, partially anyway, and she is also an Uchiha." Kakashi said simply.

"We have to do it for Emo-Chan." Naruto said and glanced at a clock. It was time to see the Hokage. "Kakashi we have to go see the Hokage now. We will talk with you later." Kakashi nodded and went his own way.

When they came up to the office Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Do you think she can withstand a year with Itachi? She is just a child still." Naruto asked worried.

"I think she can. She is a strong girl." Sasuke said and grasped his head suddenly positive for the first time sense this whole mess started.

As they walked in the Hokage sighed. "Well we tried and we cant seem to track her or Itachi. There is another option, but Naruto its up to you and it will take a while. Plus were not sure hiow much time it might really take."

"We already know. Kakashi told us about it already and we want to do it. Its for Emo-chan." Naruto said tightening his grip on Sasuke's hand.

"At a minimum it will take a year Naruto. And were not really sure about the real length." She said worried for the two lovers that were standing in her office now.

"Emorik is strong. She can fight off Itachi." Sasuke said having faith in his daughter. "She is an Uchiha after all." he smirked.

The Hokage shook her head and laughed a bit. "True. Naruto shall we get started?" She asked, going to the back of her office and grabbing a few scrolls in her hands, looking a bit worried but trying her best to be positive.

111With Emorik111

"They are going to look for me." She growled at him. Itachi smirked back.

"Yes they are, but not for a while." He stated matter of fact voice at the leered at her again. He preformed a jujitsu and Emorik screamed when she felt him pushing into her mind, picking at her memories. She tried to fight him and saved some of her memories from him, ones that she kept dear to her and she didn't want anyone else to see.

"_Dad? Why do I have these two scars on my left cheek?" She asked ghosting a finger over them. Naruto laughed at that._

"_Because your mother was a demon fox, so I guess you got some whiskers as well then? You need to be proud of them but you can't let anyone see them. Under any circumstances. Okay?" She looked confused at the comment._

"_Why can't I show people what I should be proud of?" She asked with her normal curiosity. He laughed lightly again._

"_Most people would shy away from you if they saw that Emo-chan. Not everyone thinks that it is something to be proud of, but you should." She nodded happily. _

"_Just like my mother? You said she is really gorgeous and lives inside of you. You told me not to tell people about her because some people don't like her. You said it was our secret. Is this our secret as well?" She asked and the blonde nodded._

"_Yes this is. Just like your mother." He smiled pouring a bit of something onto his finger and traced it on Emorik's scars, they were not seen. "Emorik, I want you to put this on everyday, put it over those okay?" She nodded enthusiastically. _

After that memory was wenched from her brain she gave up fighting him, just protecting the memories she wanted to keep from him. A tear escaped herself as the memories he took from her seemed to disappear from her mind and new lies filled those places.

"_Emorik come over here!" A cold voice that belonged to her father demanded. She skipped over in her normal happy way._

"_Yes father?" She asked a bit in fear from the gaze he was giving her. _

"_You were second in your class! I told you to be the first!" He growled and punched her to where she flew back against the wall._

"_I tried!" She screamed in a pained voice._

"_Not hard enough." He growled and took a knife, slashing her on her left cheek. She screamed in pain and helplessness. _

_Naruto came in eyes wide. "Sasuke! Don't." He pleaded him. He turned to Naruto and kicked him hard. "Please Sasuke stop this!" He asked again. Emorik shivered and_ _watched her fathers fight. She started to cry and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the bathroom and cried herself to sleep on the floor._

_When she woke-up she touched the scars crying again and grabbing something and lightly brushing it over it, so she wouldn't have the reminder._

Itachi stopped happy with what he had done so far. He had just replaced a nice memory and molted it into a reason for her to hurt Sasuke. She was now crying as the lie embodied itself in her mind. He wiped away the make-up that covered the two scars.

"I now know why you act like you love him Emorik. Your afraid of him." The only reason she had not to believe him was the memories she had protected from his gaze.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well...okay I admit im being mean to poor Emo-chan but the plot is a good! For those of you who are good artists, could you draw Emorik for me? I would love you forever if you did!

Read? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Karesu: Hello again! Man I love how many people are responding to this! And its almost all positive! Okay well I love you guys, and because you read this I feel loved.

Thanks to all that have reviewed! Keep it coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 5

The year passed, much to the relief of both people. Naruto was glad that the year was over that meant the he could see if he could find his daughter.

"Sasuke. Do you think Itachi has gotten to her?" Naruto asked worried about what was going to happen when they did find her.

"I think that all we can do is hope." Sasuke kissing his lover and beckoning him back to bed. "Come now, its late and we need sleep, the Hokage will be expecting us in the morning."

He did so and yawned, snuggling into Sasuke, putting his worries to the side as sleep soon enclosed over his body.

111with Emorik111

'Its been a year. Why haven't they found me yet? Yes I have trained under my uncle, and I don't know why father hates him so much, he's a better person then he ever was. But still...' She thought still fighting he foes without a bit of effort anymore.

She had indeed become more powerful, and Itachi had her re-color the blonde in her hair, making it seem that she would be easily spotted. It now was a deep royal purple, but she still kept the black and silver.

People challenge her and she always won, making them angry when she looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Almost to strength Itachi was at, but he could still beat her, but he would have a few bruises as well as her.

Most of her memories had been replaced, making Sasuke seem to have a been a very abusive person to her and Naruto. Naruto had always protected her, wanting Sasuke to stop what he was doing.

'I will save him. Dad is his slave, that is what Itachi has told me. I will save him then kill my father, he has done to much. Then why do I still have this one memory flooding my conscious?' She thought a tear rolling down her eye and went to the small cottage she lived him with her uncle.

"Emorik will you come in here for a moment?" Her uncle called and she came, eyes dim now from her memories and everything else that had happened to her.

"Yes Itachi?" She asked in a cold voice, the one she had acquired while she was here.

"Do you hate your father enough to kill him?" He asked, a hidden amusement locked in his eyes.

"Yes I do. I want to save dad, he deserves to better then that man. I don't know how someone so strong got trapped like that." Itachi sighed.

"Its called love Emorik. He was trapped and blinded by it, becoming my brothers slave. Sometimes love is a good thing, but in this case it wasn't. I am giving you a chance here, if I bring you back will you kill your father and free Naruto?"

A fire blazed in her eyes. "I will." She said softly and he smirked a bit demonically as he responded to her a last time before she went to bed.

"Good. We are setting off tomorrow. You are finally strong enough to exact your revenge on him." She bowed and went to her room, falling asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

"_I think that we should go on a picnic to celebrate Emo-chan's 6TH birthday!" Declared Naruto as he started to pack some food into a basket. _

"_Yay!" the small version of the girl squealed and jumped up and down, Sasuke picking her up. _

"_That is a great idea. Can you believe it Emorik? Your 6 today. How old you have gotten." Sasuke said setting the girl on his shoulders. _

"_Daddy, can we go to that place with the swing? Can you swing me? Please?" She pleading adding a cute look._

"_Sure we can Emorik." Sasuke said and went over and helped Naruto pack all the stuff they needed for the feast._

"_Daddy! Higher daddy!" The Emorik squealed as she was being pushed on a swing by Sasuke. He smiled lightly and continued to push her, Naruto was laughing and sitting on a blanket they had brought for their picnic. _

"_Emo-chan Sasuke come on all the foods out!" Naruto called and Sasuke picked up his daughter and carried her over to where his lover was. _

"_Yay!" She said and started to eat a rice ball that was there, much to the amusement to the two males. Naruto pulled Emorik into his lap and the rest of the food was eaten quickly._

"_Daddy! Push me on the swing again?" She asked happily and Sasuke nodded picking her up and sitting her back onto the tree swing again, once again pushing her. "I feel like im a bird! I love you daddy! Don't let me fall."_

"_I wont Emorik. I love you to much to do anything bad to you."_

She woke with a start. It had been evading her mind lately. It annoyed her because that sentence wasn't true. If he loved her he wouldn't have done all that stuff to her! She cried again, the tears falling freely as she looked out the window at the forest around them.

"It feels like a memory but it contradicts everything else that I know." She muttered to herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yes I kind of turned Emorik evil, don't hate me!

Read? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Karesu: More reviews! Yay! And for those of you who wished for Emorik to come back, this is your chapter! Oh and Itachi fans im sorry in advance.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 6

"Do you know where she is Naruto?" The Hokage asked, looking at the two males from behind her desk.

"Yes. It has finally worked, we can finally get Emorik back." Naruto responded unshed tears could be seen in his eyes. Him and Sasuke were standing there in front of the Hokage's desk waiting to see if she would let them pursue their daughter.

"Okay then. I give you permission to leave and return with Emorik. But you know that we are going to have to explain to the village of why she was absent for a year. With that we will have to tell them about her bloodline. Are you prepared to face that?" She asked pointedly to them.

Sasuke nodded, holding Naruto's hand in his. They walked out and as soon as they did another figure came into the room. It was Miori, Emorik's old teammate.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering what the child was doing here. He looked at her and stepped closer to the desk.

"I would like to know something about Uchiha Emorik. She once told me that the village was blind and full of idiots..." The Hokage interrupted him.

"Yes and I would have to agree with her. Continue."

"Well she also said that they couldn't tell the difference from her being the daughter of the famed Uchiha and the daughter of someone who they have shunned all of their lives. It's taken me a while but I have finally figured out what she means. Dose that mean that her mother was the demon?" He asked curios.

"Well sense she has been missing for a year, she must have talked to you before then. I can not believe that it took you this long to realize that. Now if you excuse me I have work that needs to be done.

11With Naruto and Sasuke11

Already expecting the journey they had already packed for it and were now at the boundary line. They soon passed it and went into the thick forest that surrounded them. It reminded Sasuke when Emorik had come home and told him she had a good time in the forest of death.

Thy traveled quickly, trying to cover as much ground as they could. Sasuke followed Naruto who looked lost in thought.

11With Emorik and Itachi11

"Are you ready my dear?" Itachi asked the girl who was putting a few more scrolls in her many pockets. Her outfit hadn't changed that much, a bigger size on the pants but her shirt was long sleeved and black with the symbol for death in white on it. Her hair was back in a high ponytail and metal spikes were pierced in her ears.

"Yes. We can go now." She responded and they soon were off. They planned to be there in a few days, not knowing that the others were also on their way. Emorik felt drawn to a certain path, Itachi just followed her as she went.

11With Sasuke and Naruto11

Two days had passed and they were still traveling, about half way there. They came to a valley, flowers springing up and trees thickly surrounding the clearing. They walked a bit slower here, enjoying the scenery. Just then a kunai flew passed him, from where he couldn't tell.

He looked around, scanning the area and then he saw her. Tall, dark. Silver, black and violet hair blowing in the slight breeze, eyes blazing, but they had a soft of detachment.

Naruto gasped, a tear sliding down his cheek when he saw her. "Sasuke, that is Emorik." he said sadly. Sasuke looked her over then realized that it was his daughter. Thinking that she had thought they were someone different before she attacked.

Naruto was about to speak but was cut off my a cold voice that belonged to the girl standing in front of them.

"Dad, stay away from him. He is evil and has done so much already. Why do you let this... love?... blind you from what he really is. D you remember the night he gave me these scars?" She asked pointing to the two on her left cheek.

Before the truth could be told Itachi came from behind her and smirked. "Go on Emorik, you can exact your revenge." Hi smooth voice told her and she lunged at Sasuke.

He blocked and they went into battle. Naruto didn't get involved, at the request of his lover. He wished he would never see his lover and daughter fight, unless it was sparring. Itachi looked happy with himself as he watched to two.

It wasn't long until Sasuke was on the ground defenseless and she was ready to use one of her most powerful jujitsu's.

"_I wont Emorik. I love you to much to do anything bad to you."_

She paused, much to the relief of Naruto and annoyance of Itachi.

"What are you doing? Kill him!" He hissed out.

"_I love you to much."_

"Emo-chan! Don't!" Naruto screamed.

"_To do anything bad to you."_

And with a burst of anger she turned around to face her uncle, and the last sentence you hear from Uchiha Itachi was.

"Emorik? What are you doing? Why are you tur–"

She looked at what was left of her uncle, ashes on the ground. She then ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Dad! I thought I would never see you again." She cried out, her eyes regaining some of their normal light.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yay! Hey im really sorry to Itachi fans, I mean I am one as well but you have to admit that it was the best move to make!

Read? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Karesu: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have lost my creativity and have also hit a writers block. I am very surprised that this chapter came out of all this!

Thanks to all that have reviewed and read!

Announcement: I am calling all artists! Even if you think you suck, I want to put you to the challenge. Okay I want someone to draw me Emorik! You know what I shall make it a competition! Draw her(Add Naruto and Sasuke and you will most likely get brownie ponits. lol.)and the winner will be announced and the prize is a sappy story written by me from one of the following series' and one of the couples.

Gravitation: Yuki/Shuichi or Shuichi/Ryuichi

Naruto: Sasuke/Naruto

Yu-Yu Hakusho: Hiei/Kurama

Kingdom Hearts: Sora/Riku or Sora/Leon

Inuyasha: Inu/Koga

Harry Potter: Harry/Draco

Uchiha's Demon Child: Chapter 7

Sasuke walked up to her and Naruto not really sure as to what to do, after hearing the outburst she had given. Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked upon his lost child lovingly.

"Emorik. I missed you so much! I can't believe how much you have grown!" He looked her over again and was once again about to cry over the event. She turned to Sasuke, not really knowing what to say.

"Father?" She asked slowly, letting her habit of calling him 'that man' fade into the darkness in which it was created. She didn't know how to react and she felt venerable for the first time. Emorik reverted back to the happy child that was in her dreams, the one that her father was nice to her, the girl in the memory that she had saved. Emorik ran up to him, embracing him tightly and started to cry.

"Uncle Itachi told me horrible things about you! He told me that you gave me my scars, that you physically and verbally abused me and dad." She cried into his chest and he held her tightly.

"Emorik, he was lying to you. Don't you remember our life before this?" He asked in a soothing tone, Naruto came up as well to comfort his daughter.

"All I remember is the abuse. I only have one memory when you were being nice. It was my 6th birthday and you were pushing me on the swing. You told me that you loved me too much to do anything bad to me." She cried.

"I remember that. And it's true I wouldn't. To either you or Naruto. I don't know how this happened but we can fix it okay?" he asked brushing her bangs out of her eyes giving off a small smile.

"Okay. I will go back with you." She said in a shy voice and they started their journey back to the village.

She found herself in the office, looking down at the ground. She had regained a few of her real memories and her parents had told her of some of the past. It was overwhelming and new. Her heart aced when it came to Sasuke, not really trusting him all the way. But she would try to be his daughter as well.

When they had first walked up and made their way, Emorik had noticed that the villagers didn't treat her with the respect they once had. She also saw their glares pointed at Sasuke for once. At first it didn't bother her, but made her uneasy after a while. Naruto said that she would be treated differently when they got back.

'They know.' she finally realized and sighed. 'They know im not just an Uchiha but I am the daughter of the Demon. They know that Naruto and Sasuke and lovers and this was a bit or a shock that they decided to be angry more then anything else.

Then she found herself looking at the hard wooden floor in the Hokage office and she dared not look at anyone in the room at the moment. All of them were looking at her and asking questions while she answered them with the truth and sometimes a bit timidly.

"Saragon." The Hokage pointed out with a flare in her eyes. "That is the name of the jujitsu that Itachi used on the poor child. It can erase and modify memories. It works for the most part until they are around something that can remind them of something. Or someone tells them. Its easier to remember when its just the modifications. That is why she has remembered so much so soon."

After a short discussion that the young Uchiha girl didn't pay much notice to, they left to go back to the Uchiha manor. They got in and Emorik sat on the couch and cried like she was a little girl again, just letting it flow. She hadn't cried in a while because Itachi told her that it showed weakness. At this point she didn't care.

"Why did you do it?" She asked Sasuke in a soft tone. "The only reason that I am one of the three Uchiha's left is because of you. Itachi told me that you were the one that killed the entire clan and left him, he couldn't kill you so he trained me to do it for him, he told me the reasons why I should. He told me that he loved you even with knowing the things you did. But I couldn't forgive you."

Naruto looked shocked and Sasuke took this many ways but decided the best and fore-most to show was to be pissed off at his brother. "That is another lie. He killed the clan and left me alive. I couldn't beat him and he wanted me to kill him. But sense I couldn't get strong enough to do that he wanted my death to be as painful as possible so he trained you and tinted your memory so you could kill me for him. You are someone that I love with all my heart, and he knew I wouldn't kill you. It hurt me to hurt you." He finished biting his lip. Naruto now had tears in his eyes and held his lover closely to him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Praise me! I have written yet another chapter even though I have no free time anymore. Summer means no time off or rest for me!

Read? Review!


End file.
